


CHERUB fun time! Scat

by rabbithutch64



Category: CHERUB - Robert Muchamore
Genre: Multi, Piss, Scat, Shit Eating, Shit play, Underage - Freeform, Watersports, disgusting, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbithutch64/pseuds/rabbithutch64
Summary: James and many people. Except it's not your usual vanilla fanfic.SCAT!





	1. Zara's Punishment 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kind-of a lead-on from SherlockHomie's 'James and Kerry have some fun (and other sexual activities on campus)' on a different well known fan fiction site I will not mention... Many stories, but be warned, these all contain SCAT! If you're disgusted by these kinds of acts, don't read it. If you are willing to read it, then go ahead.  
> You've been warned!  
> Now, enjoy!

_The first parts in italic are from the last chapter of SherlockHomie's story; James and Kerry have some fun (and other sexual activities on campus). Go check out her stories, her's inspired me to write this._

_Enjoy!  
-_

_James turned up at Zara's office and knocked timidly on the large oak door._

_Zara opened it and pulled James inside. The blinds were drawn and the furniture had been pushed out the way to create a large space in the centre of the room. Various alarming looking sex toys had been scattered around the room._

_"Take your clothes off." Zara ordered._

_James lifted his black cherub T-shirt over his head exposing his muscular chest, six pack and tufts of newly grown chest hair._

_"I meant all of your clothes, dipshit," Zara growled._

_James pulled down his cargo shorts and boxers. His cock hung flaccidly between his legs._

_"Is that all you've got?" Zara sneered._

_James felt humiliated. He had always thought he had a big cock but now Zara was laughing at it._

_"Pathetic. Now get on your hands and knees."_

_James did as he was told and Zara sat down and moved forward so her crotch was in his face. She pulled down her jeans and her lace panties._

_"Suck my pussy, slave."_

_James moved closer and gave her snatch a tentative lick._

_Zara sighed in exasperation._

_"Look over there. You see that giant pink dildo?" she said._

_James nodded._

_"If you don't make me cum in the next ten minutes with your tongue I will shove that so hard up your arse you won't feel your legs for a week."_

_James didn't fancy being butt raped so he stuck his tounge out and spread it out over Zara's slit, than started licking her mature hairy pussy. It started to become very wet and James lapped up the flowing juices, then rubbed his tongue over her swollen clit._

_"That's it you little man whore, suck my hairy pussy,"_

_James stuck his long tongue as deep inside her as it would go and flicked it around._

_Zara moaned and squealed. She didn't have to worry about anybody hearing because all staff rooms on cherub campus are sound proof so nobody accidentally hears classified information._

_Suddenly she climaxed violently and squirted her cum all over James face._

_"Ohhhh fuckkk!" she yelled._

_James reached up to wipe some of her pussy juice off his face._

_"Did I say you could wipe that off, you little shit?" she snapped._

_"For that you are getting punished."_

Zara got up slowly and walked over to a large cupboard and opened it to reveal a chair, but no ordinary chair. This chair's bottom had been removed and had been replaced with a white toilet seat, and in between the legs there were wooden panels, with one panel having a semi-circle cut into it, presumably for someone to put their head in. With anxious butterflies in his stomach, coupled with a weird anticipation, James knew what was coming.

Bruce had told him about the viral '2 girls one cup' video, and after watching it several times, James realised he had a fetish for shit and piss. The only other person who knew was Dana, and by luck it turned out she had a shit fetish as well, and they had had good fun with it, but that still didn't make the idea of chowing down on the chairwoman's shit pleasant.

"Alright James, take a good look and think of this. Your punishment will last 24 hours. You will be fed by me and maybe some others. We'll see how it goes. Maybe you will learn your lesson and never disobey me again. Yes?" Zara said viciously.

"Yes." James replied quietly.

He was in two minds. One was feeling queasy and sick, while the other had a feeling of anticipation and excitement. Then suddenly Zara slapped him hard across the face, and James let out an involuntary groan.

"Yes what!?" She shouted

"Yes, mistress." He said, pain in his voice. His face was still stinging.

"Better. We might need to give you a harder punishment. I will need to think. Now, go back to your room and be ready for tomorrow at 8:00. Your punishment will start then." She told him.

"Yes, mistress."

"Good. Now get out of my sight."

And with that, James scurried out of the room like a rat away from a cat, dreading the next day. But for now he had to get to his combat training. Miss Takada had been making yet more comments on his slow reflexes...

_Sorry for so little of my writing, hopefully future chapters will more than make up for this!_


	2. Zara's Punishment 2

James woke with a sense of dread. He knew what was coming and tried to force it from his mind but couldn't. He got out of his bed and got dressed, making sure to wear old clothes just in case. Then he made his way to the mission control building.

7:58 AM

Zara was waiting in her office when James opened the door slowly, hoping against hope that she wasn't there. But she was sat there, at her desk, with a black leather jacket on despite the warm temperature in the room. As she stood up she took off the jacket, letting it crumple to the floor. She was dressed, or, rather, barely dressed, in a black bra and black panties. Now James understood why she had had the jacket on. Just in case any others happened to walk in her office. It wouldn't look good if someone thought the chairwoman worked on missions in a bra and panties.

But despite everything, James thought that she looked pretty sexy.

She walked over to the cupboard from yesterday and brought out the toilet chair.

"Right, let's get started, shall we?" She said with a smile which made we look like a shark ready to eat a small fish.

She reached back into the cupboard and brought out a plastic sheet.

"Wouldn't want to stain the carpet now, would we?" She said, answering an unspoken question.

She placed the plastic sheet down in the middle of the floor, and placed the toilet chair on top of it.

"Right then, slave. Lie down and put your head inside. You'll love this, I'm sure." She said sarcastically.

James lied down on the floor, then shuffled backwards to place his head inside the toilet. He noticed there was a sloped panel, curved like a cone, near his forehead in the toilet. He presumed it was to make sure piss flowed into his mouth rather than just flow onto the floor.

Then Zara reached into her jacket on the floor and pulled out two small leather belts and looked down at James in the toilet chair.

"What are those for-" James began to ask, but was cut off by Zara.

"From now on, only speak when asked to. Got it?" She said.

"Yes, mistress" came from the toilet chair.

"But to answer your question, they're to stop you wriggling out and running away."

"Mistress, I won't run awa-" James said but cut off yet again by Zara.

"Only speak when I say!" And she kicked his body outside of the chair toilet. James groaned.

"I won't fasten you to the toilet if you do a good job, though. Anyway - enough talk, let's get started!" She said excitedly.

James could only see upwards and a little bit sideways from inside the toilet chair, but Zara was close enough and tall enough for him to see her pulling her black panties down her legs and leaving them on the floor. Then she moved her ass above the toilet seat and sat down. Her ass cheeks were stretched open a bit by the seat, and James could see each individual black hair in between her cheeks, and above his forehead, her mature hairy pussy. Her ass was just too far away to touch with his tongue.

James tried to tell himself that it wouldn't be that bad, that it would be nice like it was with Dana, but he knew Zara would try to make this punishment as bad as possible for him.

A dark yellow stream of piss started to drip down onto his forehead, then it turned into a strong stream which hit the panel in the toilet and flowed down to his mouth. He tried to close his mouth, but Zara was looking down between her legs and saw what he was doing.

"You better open up or I'll hurt you!" She said threateningly.

So James complied, and let the bitter yellow liquid flow into his mouth and drank it. He remembered drinking Dana's piss but she had drank water to make it less bitter. Zara hadn't done any thing to make it more comfortable, in fact James suspected she was trying to make it as nasty as possible for him. Hers was a dark yellow and tasted extremely bitter and acidic, which probably confirmed James' suspicions of her making it as bad as possible for him. She must have drunk acidic stuff and little water.

After what seemed like hours to James but was probably only 30 seconds, the stream started to slow and then died out. But James hadn't drank it as quickly as it came and had ended up with some gathering above his mouth in between the panels, so he was forced to continue to gulp the nasty, bitter yellow liquid down by the mouthful.

"Hmm, still got some there I see. Maybe you should drink faster next time." She said, looking down between her legs again.

A loud fart came from her asshole, and smothered James. His eyes watered from the smell. It smelt like rotten eggs, and he fought the urge to puke, but after a few seconds of holding his breath he decided he needed to breathe, and spluttered when he inhaled through his mouth; he could even taste the fart because it was so smelly.

"Enjoying it in there, James? I made sure to have nice soft smelly food just for you!" Zara said, her voice muffled.

James groaned and tried to hold his breath for as long as possible, but it was futile. He had to breathe, and it continued in this cycle as Zara looked down between her legs and caught a whiff of her own gas.

"Phew! That does stink! That came out better then I thought it would. I hope you enjoy solids as well!"

As she said this he saw her asshole twitch, and widen. He barely registered this before another fart exited her rectum and made him gag again. He opened his eyes again, and saw a soft, narrow shit coming out of her asshole. It reached down towards his mouth, before being cut off by Zara's sphincter and dropping down, missing James' mouth and landing on his nose and eyes. He desperately shook his head to get it off. Zara noticed the shaking and looked down to see James' face twisted up with a poop on top.

"Looks like you got yourself into a bit of a predicament there, James!" She laughed, "Don't worry, I'll help you out."

She bent over, out of sight of James, and came back up putting on a latex glove like dentists or doctors use. Then she reached down between her legs and pushed some of the shit off James' face and into his open mouth. Dana had once pooped in his mouth and it was bitter. This was like that, but definitely not as pleasurable. It was soft and mushy, and really bitter, like really dark chocolate. It was... Actually not as disgusting as James thought it would be. It was nasty but he would rather eat it than face more physical torture.

He blinked repeatedly to clear the little bit left over on his eyelids, then looked up just in time to see some more shit exiting her asshole. This time it landed in his mouth, folding over itself. James started to chew on it, and after he had gotten past the bitterness barrier it tasted of.. Nothing. It was still nasty, but not as much so, and the worst it got was when it formed a sticky paste on the roof of his mouth. Some more dropped from Zara's asshole and piled on top of the shit already in his mouth.

There was some light as Zara opened her legs and looked inside, to see James chowing down on her smelly shit.

"You like that, don't you! You dirty boy!" She grinned, but it made her look all the more evil.

Some golden piss spurted out of her urethra and flowed into James' mouth, and he lapped it up. No more poop was coming out of her asshole. Another rather loud fart did, but nothing else.

"Right, that's all I have. But I'm a bit messy down there, so you'll need to clean me up."

And as she said this, she pulled on a lever unbeknownst to James and the seat on the chair dropped several centimetres, so now she her dirty hairy smelly brown stained chilli ring was just hovering above James. The chair was better made than James thought.

"Lick me clean, slave." She demanded

James stuck his tongue out and ran it through her hairy pussy, licking up the piss left on it. Then he moved to her dirty asshole and licked all around it, until all the flecks of shit were licked up. Then Zara pulled the lever back and the seat rose back up.

"Good. But don't forget that your punishment is 24 hours. That was only 15 minutes. There's more in store for you. I thought you might enjoy the toilet in the spare toilet on the 6th floor..."

And James realised the most part of his punishment was not just eating shit, but his friends' shit.

"...what do you think of that?"

"But mistress, everyone has their own toilets, they never use the spare one."

"But when a toilet is being repaired, for instance, they would. I wonder how you'll fare after a day of being a toilet for everyone? We'll just have to wait and see. Now, you can't go up like that. Clean yourself up, slave." She said as she threw him a pack of baby wipes.

James realised he still had some of Zara's excrement on his face, so he grabbed one from the pack and ran it round his face. Once clean, Zara told him to put his clothes on and to follow her up to the 6th floor.


	3. Zara's Punishment 3

8:43 AM

There was nobody around on the 6th floor as Zara made her way to the spare toilet, with James in tow. Zara stopped at a door next to the toilet, and brought out a large keychain. She flicked through the various keys until she came to a large key with a circular ending. She slotted it into the keyhole, and opened the door.

"Now, slave," she said, "this is the maintenance room. Here, we can get into the back of the toilet."

James followed her into the narrow corridor, round a bend and found himself at the back of the toilet, except some of the porcelain at the bottom had been chipped away to make space for a head to go in. It was pretty much the same but instead of turds hitting water the turds would be sliding into his mouth. James wasn't sure whether to feel disgusted to have to eat his friends' shit or happy to live out his fetish.

"Right, better strap you in. Sadly, I won't be around to see your personal suffering, although I did have a tiny pinhead camera not unlike the ones you use on missions placed here, in case I want to see how you're doing. Also, I got some of MI5's brand new tech, it emits a holograph so that if your friends look down into the bowl they won't see you, they'll see a hologram so they won't know anything about you here. We also have a new technology similar to a speaker, but it only projects in a flat line and emits a frequency too low for us to hear but cancels out any sound that passes through it. This means that they won't hear anything you say or do. You are, to all intents and purposes, invisible. Except for the camera, that sees through the hologram. Anyway, I have missions to run. I'll be back in a day. "

Zara turned and started to walk away, but stopped abruptly and turned around.

"Oh, and one other thing. I made it so that it looks like you're on a mission, so no one will think you're gone without a reason. Enjoy..."

She didn't turn back this time and walked out of view...


	4. Zara's Punishment 4

09:26 AM

James felt very lonely, until half an hour later, when the door opened. He looked up and saw that his first meal would be coming from his ex-girlfriend, Kerry Chang.

She didn't make a sound as she pulled down her cherub issue combat trousers and pink panties, and sat on the toilet. James hadn't seen Kerry's ass or pussy before and as he saw them his lust for her went into overdrive. His relationship with Dana was exciting, but he didn't get the same buzz that he got when he was with Kerry, and he was jealous that Bruce had her to himself. But she was sitting butt naked above him, so that was pretty good for now, even considering what was coming. Then again, James decided that this punishment might actually be pretty nice, after all no one knew he was here so they wouldn't do anything to make him suffer as much as possible like Zara had done. He had only ever practiced his fetish with Dana, who had the same fetish as he did. James was actually looking forward to this.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small dribble of piss above him, which steadily turned into a jet of gold from her urethra and ran down into his hair, face and mouth. He savoured the taste, which was actually more salty than bitter and happily gulped it down. There was no sound as her poop canal began to open up, and a firm but small brown log came out with almost no stress on her part and landed square in James' mouth. He bit down and found that this shit tasted like bitter coffee, as another firm log left it's owner's anus and landed on James' nose, and it slid slowly down and into his mouth where he continued to chew. It smelt like... shit. It was the only way to describe it. But in a nice way, like when you shit without any effort and farting and it just smells a little bit. Then James heard the sound of the toilet paper rolling and being ripped, and Kerry folded it and then wiped from pussy to ass which took off what little poop there was left on her ass and then she dropped it into the toilet. After that she flushed and left.

Of course, she heard a flushing sound and if she'd looked she would have seen flushing, but it was a speaker and the hologram which were doing that. James stayed dry in the bowl with the toilet paper on his chin. He tipped his head back a little and let the paper fall into his mouth. He then realised that the worst part of this would be the toilet paper. He needed to chew for a few minutes before it was pulpy enough to swallow. But once everything was done, he realised that he really had enjoyed being Kerry Chang's human toilet.


	5. Zara's Punishment 5

12:30

After what James felt was a few hours, he heard the bell for lunch ring. James guessed that he would have at least one visitor during lunch, and looked forward to it.

Five minutes later, he heard the door open and his guess was confirmed. But his next visitor wasn't someone who he expected; it was 11 year old Jake Parker, who was known for being a massive dick but was funny at times. He didn't even live on this floor. But right now that wasn't what James was thinking.

"...such bullshit, couldn't they just replace the toilet when I'm on a mission? He muttered, as he pulled down his trousers and briefs to reveal that his reputation as a big dick lived on in his pants, his flaccid dick was almost as big as James', except it only had a few little tufts of pubes, and a soft round little bum which James realised he would love to lick.

James had always thought he might be bi, he had fantasised about some boys after all. But when he realised he wanted to suck Jake's dick and lick the shit out of his little ass, this definitely confirmed that he was bi.

As Jake sat down on the throne, he let rip a massive fart;  
"Fffffffffffparrrrrrrrrrpp"  
To James it smelt like Zara's, but only half as bad. He could enjoy this too.  
Then Jake's young cock started to deliver the golden drink, it spurted out of his piss pipe and ran down the bowl into James' waiting mouth. James almost choked when he tasted it though, it was incredibly bitter. Nevertheless, James gulped down the champagne from the boy.

Jake let out another fart, and his little brown hole stained from previous shits and bad wiping began to open, and inside James could see a big turd. It steadily grew until it reached the inside of his asshole, where it abruptly stopped and Jake grunted in a little bit of pain. Jake grunted again, but these were grunts of effort to push out the massive log sitting in his rectum. It started to move again, and it barely made it out of the 11 year old's little anus, stretching the skin so tight it looked like it would snap. When it poked its head James could see it was a light brown, with lots of large corn pieces in it, probably from the burritos served yesterday dinner.  
Wait.  
Burritos.  
Mexican.  
"That's gonna make sure I don't go hungry then. Maybe I'll overeat..." James said to himself. He was going to enjoy chomping down on this big wet turd. Jake's huge turd continued down slowly, where James could see how it went from large knobbly bits at the front of turd to a smoother texture at the back. This was going to be a big meal.

"Hngggrrrhhhhh" Jake continued to grunt with the effort.

The dirty moist log was a centimetre away from James' mouth, and he stuck his tongue up to the smelly turd to get a taste of this visitor. As he touched it, Jake cut off the log with his sphincter, and it ran down James' tongue like a ramp, coating it in shit, and landed in his mouth. The smoother back end curled down onto the tip of his nose, and now he could smell the turd in all it's disgusting glory. It was so disgusting and smelly, but that just made it all the more hotter for James. He started to chew on the wet smelly disgusting log, and realised it was just as bad as Zara's. But the more disgusting, the better, he realised. It was arousing for him to feel so dirty, so... degraded. When it slid into his mouth and he chewed, the first thing he noticed was the texture. It was a bit harder and slippery at the knobbly front end, and when chewed it had a gritty texture.

James liked it.

Jake grunted above him, and delivered another smelly fart into James' face.  
"Pfffffffffffffrap"  
This one was wetter and flung some little flecks of shit down. Then James saw the little hole opening up again, in time with the young boy's grunts. Another big log appeared, a little smaller than it's predecessor which was still being chewed by James. It plopped out of Jake's asshole which was now covered in shit. James saw even more shit inside Jake's asshole and it was coming at a steady pace.  
Some other shit, a darker brown and no corn, came out of his ass and fell on James' chin. James was getting a face mask of shit and loving every second. Jake's asshole spluttered and shot out a bunch of little turds, and James made a game of trying to catch them all in his mouth. His mouth was jammed up with shit but he kept chewing and swallowing. It was great.

Over the spluttering of Jake's asshole, James heard Jake unzip his pocket and take out his phone. Jake was holding it at such an angle that it was almost facing downward, and James could see the display. Jake went into his pictures and a secret album which had some porn on it. James noticed the youngster's growing member, and realised Jake was going to try and jack one off during lunch.

How naughty... James thought to himself.

As Jake's member got to peak stiffness, he began to stroke it up and down, and when he found the video he was looking for, he gripped his underage cock and moved his fist up and down his shaft, steadily getting faster. By now, James had chewed and swallowed all of Jake's nasty turds, and was even feeling the need to go himself. But he pushed it to the back of his mind and looked up at the boy's bouncing ballsack. He heard Jake moan in pleasure, and as his cock twitched several times he came. Most of the cum arced up and then came down between his legs and landed in James' mouth. James yelled with pleasure. This was going great. The rest of Jake's load ran down his still stiff cock and dripped off of his not-yet-hairy ballsack, and into the bowl where James was waiting with his mouth wide open to get as much of it as possible. Nice.

Jake scrunched up some toilet roll and wiped off the cum that was still on his now semi-flaccid cock. James caught the paper with his mouth and started chewing enthusiastically. Jake reached out to get some more paper and wiped off the poop on his ass. James also caught this paper with his mouth and realised that it would take longer to chew this scrunched ball than the folded paper Kerry did. He chewed and was rewarded with some shit in the middle of the scrunched ball.

Jake got up and flushed, but this time James jolted when he realised the water was real, and as it cascaded down from the top of the bowl, picking up all the little bits of shit on the side of the bowl, he closed his mouth, hoping it would drain back out into the maintenance room where the rest of his body was. But the hole he put his head through to be the toilet had a rubber edge, so the water just collected above his head. James didn't want to drown, and began to drink the murky liquid. He finished it rather quickly and realised that Zara must have altered it to flush with less water, so that James wouldn't drown. After all, she didn't want a dead child on her case.


	6. Zara's Punishment 6

3:14

James heard the door creak, and he opened his eyes from his half-sleep to see some blonde hairs and a pussy that he knew well come into view. It was Dana, James' current girlfriend who he found out had the same fetish for shit as him. He lived her dearly, and this wouldn't be unlike that time they had done some scat play together. She sighed as she sat down, and then groaned as her intestines made a big growl.

"Oh god, I should've known that the guacamole was off by the smell. I hope this toilet's up to the strength my one is."

'Uh oh...' James thought to himself as he heard another growl come from Dana's insides. He was in for one hell of a trip.

As she started to pee, she let out a massive wet fart, complete with little flecks of shit to start the experience.  
"Frrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaarpp"  
It smelt worse than Zara's had, and he got it right in his waiting mouth too. He tasted the nasty fart on his tongue, and just had time to glance up and see a thin streak of diarrhoea shoot towards him before it hit him square on his forehead. A deluge of poop followed, coating his face in a mask of horrid disgustingness. He reluctantly opened his mouth, knowing he'd drown in Dana's diarrhoea otherwise. It flowed in, murky shit water mixed in with piss and bits of mushy poop. He gagged and spluttered, but it only earned him temporarily relief. But he was feeling incredibly tired, after all, he hadn't slept much last night. He had been awake tossing and turning about his punishment. And here he was, covered in it.

'But what if I embrace this?' James thought to himself. 'Maybe it won't be so bad. I might even be able to enjoy this shower of liquid shit from my girlfriend, no matter how disgusting the taste.'

He decided to embrace this instead, and be optimistic. He opened his mouth and gulped it all down, ignoring the tastebuds on his tongue screaming at him to stop the torture. But James blocked it out, and continued to swallow the vile liquid mouthful by mouthful as it spluttered out of Dana's ass like a rain pipe on a wet day. Eventually, after what felt like hours to James but in reality was only about a minute, the deluge stopped and Dana let out another low groan, muffled by the liquid shit around James' ears. He raced to gulp down the rest of the shit pooled around his mouth, so that he would be able to use his eyes again. A few seconds later, the last of the vile liquid was draining into his mouth and he could finally open his eyes. He saw some more poop inside Dana's wide open asshole, but it was moving more slowly. Until she farted and splattered it all over the bowl. Some soft, mushy poop oozed from her hole and James tasted awful sourness and bitterness, and a spice, but he blocked it out again and continued to chew on his nasty meal. She let out another fart, but this one was more of a hiss which signalled the end of the torture. James was glad. Even blocking it out, he could only have lasted so long. She wiped her shit covered asshole and James chewed down the paper. He was feeling the need to go himself, but wasn't sure if he even could or what would happen. Surely Zara would have rigged up some elaborate contraption to make him suffer. Dana reached out for the handle, and flushed. James had thought that it only flushed every two visitors but it turned out that was not the case. It must've flushed depending on how dirty the toilet actually was.

The water cascaded from the outlets at the top and picked up all the shit round the bowl on the way down. It found it's way into James' mouth and he drunk it all.

That episode wasn't incredibly pleasant.


	7. Zara's Punishment 7

4:03

The door creaked and James' eyes fluttered open. His eyes adjusted to the light and he saw the face of Bethany Parker. James was surprised to see her, as she wasn't from this floor either. Zara must have had maintenance done on other floors as well, and the only spare was this floor and the ground floor. James hated Bethany, but she had rather large breasts and she would have been the type of girl James would have gone out with if she was his age.

She pulled down purple panties to show a tight pussy and a small asshole. She sat down and almost immediately started to piss strongly. She must have had to go. She sighed with relief as her bladder emptied itself into James' mouth. It tasted salty but he had grown accustomed to the taste over the past few hours. As soon as it had started, the flow stopped, and her asshole began to open up. James saw a big log sitting inside her rectum. It slid forward, and got stuck at her asshole. It was quite similar to Jake's, and James decided that big turds ran in the family for the Parkers. After some groaning and straining, her asshole widened to it's apex and the large turd continued it's journey out. It poked it's large knobbly head, and James saw that it was in fact bigger than Jake's, but it had an absence of corn pieces. What a shame, James had liked the corn pieces. The rest of the knobbly hard brown turd slid out of Bethany's tight asshole and hit the side of the bowl, sliding down the side and ending up lying across James' mouth.

He opened up to let in his latest meal, which resembled a cobbled street. He ran his tongue round the turd in his mouth and felt the knobbly texture. He bit down on it and realised it was drier than it's predecessors. He continued to chew on it, unlocking a pleasant taste like dark chocolate. After finishing the first turd he saw another knobbly log being squeezed out by Bethany's sphincter. It dropped off into his mouth and James started to chew on it. This turd was a lot warmer in temperature than the first and tasted more bitter but James chewed down on it anyway. Bethany let out another small weak stream of piss which ran down into James' mouth. Bethany got up, pulled up her panties and trousers and left without flushing the toilet, a little relief to James.


	8. Fun with Dana

A few weeks earlier...

James stepped out of the lift into the 6th floor corridor. He had a present for Dana in his hand, it was her birthday so he had gotten her an the iPod shuffle she had been after for her running, and a box of chocolates. He reached her door near the far end of the corridor and knocked three times in quick succession; it was his knock so that Dana knew it was him. James pushed the door open and was surprised to see Dana lying sideways facing him on her double bed with only her bra and panties on, and she smiled.

"Oh! You got the iPod! Thanks so much James. And chocolates... I bet these will taste nice. But maybe that won't be the only thing I'm tasting tonight..."

James had thought that they were going to wait until his 16th to have sex, but he wasn't thinking that as she got up off the bed.

"I know we were going to wait for your 16th, but I'm just as ready for this as you are. And besides, you were right, no one will know. But we do what I want tonight, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. Whatever you want, " James said, a smile on his face.

"Well," Dana began, her cheeks blushing, "I've always had this fetish for... well... shit. I've been into it since as long as I can remember." "We don't need to do anything if you're not the same, I just wanted to tell you..." She added hastily, her voice trailing off.

"Wow, Dana... That's..." James began

"I knew you wouldn't feel the same. It's fine, forget I mentioned it."

"No, no Dana, it's great! I'm the same, but I haven't ever told anyone until now."

"Really? That's amazing, James! This alone is a great gift. Do you want to do anything tonight, or..?"

"You bet I do. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, do you want to live out your fetish fantasies?"

"Hell yeah I do!"

"Want to play it equal or from the slave angle?"

"What if we do it equal tonight and go more extreme some other time?"

"That works."

And then Dana reached up to undo her bra, but James stopped her.

"Let me, _madam_." He said, feigning a posh accent as he went behind her and moved up behind her back, his erection pushing into the crack of her ass.

"As you do, _gentleman_." Dana giggled.

James unclipped the bra, and let it drop to the floor to reveal Dana's big breasts. Then he moved his hands down the sides of her curves, and down to her pink panties. He pulled them down to her feet in one swift movement, and Dana stepped out of them. James gave her ass a gentle squeeze, and Dana giggled again.

"Wait a minute, close your eyes," Dana said. "Now lie down on the bed."  
She positioned her pussy just above James.  
"Open your eyes."

James opened his eyes and saw Dana's wet pussy sitting just above him. James knew what she wanted and didn't hesitate. He stuck his tongue into her and flicked it around inside of her. He loved the taste of her love juices, and lapped them up. Then he took his tongue out and punched his finger in and thrusted. Dana moaned, and James slowed down and put in a second finger.

"Oh yeah James, you know what I want."

He started licking her swollen clit, and made circular motions with his two fingers. Dana kept moaning, then she farted. James stopped abruptly, and realised she was ready to do what they both fantasised about. Dana knew what he was thinking, too.

"Sitting up or lying down?" She asked him, referring to if he wanted to sit up with her behind in front of his face or lying down with her on top of his face.

"Sitting up." James answered.

He didn't know why she was asking him for his preferences, rather than doing what she liked better. It was her birthday, after all. He didn't mind though.

She positioned herself so that she was now lying on her tits and had her ass in the air. She let another fart out. They didn't smell of anything, apart from a feint whiff of shit. James relished the smell of the inside of his girlfriend.

"I'm gonna pee James, get under me and catch it!" She squealed excitedly.

James guessed this was her first time doing it with anyone else, and that she must be just as excited as he was for this. He complied and positioned himself under her pussy, with his mouth inches away from his urethra. Then she started to piss into his mouth. There wasn't much hotter, thought James as his mouth filled with the more salty than bitter tasting liquid. James realised that Dana had actually gone and made it comfortable for him, by drinking a lot of water to make it less bitter and give more. When James' mouth was full it dropped onto the bed, but that was ok. James would take the duvet and sheets to the laundry room and wash them for her. The stream of pee from Dana slowed down and James made a game of trying to catch the drip sad the flow diminished.

"Like that, James?"

James nodded, his mouth full of Dana's champagne.

"Well you'll love what's next." She said, teasingly.

James smiled, as the last of her pee went down his throat.

"Lick my asshole, James!" She pleaded.

James put his tongue forward and licked her ass which was disappointingly clean. He swirled it around inside her anus and she shivered. She evidently liked it. Then another fart blasted out of her hole and straight into James' face. He revelled in the nasty but heavenly smell and saw her anus opening to let a rather sizeable turd through. He poked his tongue in and licked the turd to try and get a taste of it, and found that he didn't really get a taste from just licking the face of it.

"Stick your nose in my asshole James!" She demanded firmly but gently, in a way which showed she was firming up to the more dominant part of it. It was all role-play though, of course.

James stuck his nose inside her wide puckered asshole and smelt... shit. (There's not really many ways to describe it really.) He left his nose in there and a few seconds later Dana's turd met James' nose. He rubbed his nose against the turd, which got him a moan from Dana and then he took his nose out. Her turd was flat with her asshole now, and James stuck his tongue out to bridge the gap between her hole and his mouth so that the turd would slide down into his open mouth. The turd poked it's head out of Dana's asshole and James ran his tongue up Dana's pussy, up her crack and over the turd. He put his tongue back in the place between his mouth and her asshole and let the turd come out. It let the rest of it's body through and James realised it was pretty long. He gave up on the bridge idea and slid his mouth over the unbroken moist turd still moving out of Dana's arsehole. Eventually Dana's sphincter contracted and cut off the firm yet moist turd, which was now sitting in James' mouth. It was just over 9 inches long. Even after a massive Mexican meal James had never passed a log as big.

"Oh... That felt good," Dana said, "What are you gonna do with it, James? Want to eat it or do something else?"

James had never tasted someone else's shit before, and was ecstatic to taste Dana's. But he also had another idea in his mind. He reached a compromise, and bit a chunk out of the back of Dana's log. It felt hot and moist, but tasted dry and bitter. It was different to how his own tasted. James' shit usually tasted a bit more bitter and creamy, while Dana's had a drier taste. James knew it all depended on what you ate, he had looked it up on google and found that soft fruits like banana and avocado gave soft poop and lots of fibre gave nice, firm logs like the one in his hand. But James needed to do his plan that he knew Dana would like.

"Lie down on your back, Dana." He said.

Dana changed position and lied down, and James moved in and with the firm log still in his hand, teased Dana's clit with it.

"Oh, James, that feels soooo gooood!" She exclaimed, "Stick it in my pussy, make me dirty!"

James complied and moved the front end of the turd down to between her pussy lips. Dana reached down and stretches her pussy open to accommodate her new resident. James carefully pushed it in, careful not to mash it up, and Dana squealed in pleasure as she was penetrated by the turd. She shuddered as James pushed in it more, and then he started to move it back and forth, slowly.

"I'm being _fucked by a turd!_ I never thought my fantasies would come true!" She squealed.

James smiled and this and continued, until Dana came up with a new demand:

"Lick my turd filled pussy, James! Get yourself dirty!" She demanded.

James brought the turd back so that it's head was just poking out of her red pussy, and started licking her and mashing the poop between his lips, coating her pussy in shit. He flicked his tongue around inside the brown hole, and then Dana gave him another command:

"Now fuck my dirty pussy, James!"

James got off the bed, and pulled down the tented boxers he was wearing to show off a big 9 inch dick, that Dana's eyes widened at. She squealed in delight and turned to put herself in the missionary position at the end of the bed, her shitty pussy dripping her sweet love juices mixed with sweeter shit. James gave her pussy another lick, savoured the taste, and placed the head of his cock between her pussy lips. He slowly pushed it in, and when the head was past Dana squealed again. She flicked her head to put her blonde hair behind her. James pushed in a little bit more, and started to thrust, his dick already getting coated in the smelly mix. He got faster, and Dana made a continuous moan. He went a bit slower, then suddenly sped up again and was nearing his climax,

"Wait, don't cum James, I have a special treat!" Dana managed to say between her moans. "But first bury your nose in my smelly pussy so that I know you love me!"

James enthusiastically obliged and pulled his dick out, and stuck his nose in between the lips which harboured the nasty mix of shit, piss and love juice. He spluttered when it entered, but persevered, and then picked up some of the bitter acidic mixture, his shit covered cock getting even harder than it was already.

"Okay James, close your eyes and lie down on the bed." Dana said.

"I wonder what this _surprise_ is... " James said, but he already had an idea to what it was.

He lied down and closed his eyes, and moments later he felt Dana's tongue running up his dick. He couldn't resist opening his eyes, and saw her licking the shit off of his cock. Her eyes moved up to meet his, and he gazed into her green eyes. They held each others' gaze for a solid 39 seconds, then broke and went in to kiss each other. Their dirty lips met and James' tongue roamed inside Dana's mouth, which he knew well already and vice versa. They tasted the shit in each other's mouths, and kept the intimate kiss for a minute. Then they broke apart and Dana turned around to show her dirty brown chilli ring bulging.

"I have some more, if you want it," She said, smiling, "but this one might be a bit runnier."

"Oh, I _love_ runny." James replied, grinning.

She moved closer so that her tightly closed yet bulging asshole was facing horizontally just above James' cock, and then she released. She let out a few wet farts, and James caught a glimpse of a yellowish-brown runny poop inside her asshole, before it broke out and landed on his blond pubes. The rest came out a bit slower, like a Mr Whippy ice cream dispenser, except this was a hundred times better than any ice cream. It also landed on his pubes, layering over the shit already there but he put his hand on her ass and manoeuvred it to let it fall down onto his rock hard cock. It hit the head and James shuddered with pleasure. It continued to dispense out of her asshole for another 10 seconds, then it abruptly stopped and clenched. She looked around and smiled at what she'd made, she could smell it too. It was intense, and it was obvious she'd eaten something spicy from how hot it felt on James' crotch.

Dana got up on her knees and turned around so that James could see her vagina which was still covered in a brown mess, and before he knew it she was pissing on his chest. He bent his head forward to try and catch some of it, and Dana shuffled closer in her knees, but she ended up just spraying pee everywhere but James' mouth. It ended as quickly as it had started, and Dana remembered what she was doing. She bent over, scooped up a handful of her poop from James' pubes and started rubbing it on her large luscious breasts. She bent over further and started rubbing them on the still warm soft poop that had gathered at the base of James' penis. She moved both her tits closer to his cock until both tits met it simultaneously. It was an amazing feeling for both him and her, and then she started rubbing them up and down his shitty cock. When she sensed James was close to his climax she stopped, and looked at the disappointed look on James' face.

" _My_ birthday, remember?" She said, with a wink.

She took off her tits and licked his cock. She slowly got a bit stronger, then she kissed the top of the head where his urethra was. She placed her lips on his shitty head, and she savoured the taste before she started sucking on his head. She started to move up and down the top half of his shaft, going deeper with each suck. Eventually she reached the point where she gagged on his big meat log, and a shit-saliva mix leaked out of the sides of her mouth. The quickly sucked it back in and continued deepthroating James as he moaned.

"Oh Dana, yeah. Oh, oh, I'm gonna cum!" He moaned, and with that he blew his load in Dana's mouth. They both moaned, and Dana brought her mouth off of James' cock and swallowed his rather large load.

"Happy birthday, Dana." James smiled.

"Well that was the _best_ birthday gift I've ever had. We should do that again sometime."

"Definitely."

"But we made quite a mess there," Dana said, gesturing at the bed covers stained with sex juices and shit, "and it _is_ my birthday, so..."

"Don't worry, I'll clean up." James replied helpfully.

"I'll see you at my party later." Dana said as she watched James gather up the bed covers and heavy-duty mattress protector.  
"We both better have a good shower; we both stink."

"Did you just realise?" James chuckled, "right I'll stick this in the laundry and next thing you know it'll be back in your room. See you at your party."

"See you there..." Dana said, but James had already gone out the door.


	9. Gabs has some fun with James

Gabrielle was walking down the corridor to James' room. She had recently found out about his unusual fetish and realised she had it as well. She knocked on his door three times, and James opened the door, half dressed after a day of lessons and training.

"Yeah, what is it?" He said, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey James. I heard you're into, well, uhh... Scat. I wanted to tell you I like it too..."

"Wait, really? Are you having me on?"

"I want your shit, James!" She said a bit too loudly as she pushed him into the room as she walked in.

"Wow, uh, ok Gabs. Wait, did you say you wanted _my_ shit?"

"Yeah James, I want _yours_." She said in an enticing voice.

"Lie down on my bed and you'll get a taste!" He said, smiling back at her.

Gabrielle pulled her top off to reveal a pair of big black tits, almost as big as Dana's, that he was going to enjoy playing with. Then she reached down and pulled down her trousers. James was surprised by the lack of panties as she walked over to his bed and lied down. She had a smooth bum and a big clit above a black vagina with a big flower. James pulled down his trousers to show Gabrielle a gift of his own.

"Before you get my shit, Gabs, you'll need to take my piss." James said.

Gabrielle nodded and James placed his now hard cock over her clit so that it was pointing over her chest to her tits. James always found it hard to pee with an erection but it was easy this time. The golden stream ran out of his cock, propelled further than usual by his boner. It hit Gabrielle's tits and she, not wanting to miss out on the taste, pulled them to the side to make a gap so that James' piss went in between them and into her mouth. She savoured the bitter salty taste and gulped it down. James hadn't drunken much during the day so the golden flow didn't last long.

Quickly, James walked over to his bathroom and had a few glasses of water to ensure there would be more later. He walked out of his bathroom and walked over to Gabrielle lying on the bed.

"Ready for the main course?" He teased.

"Ready as ever!" Gabrielle replied excitedly.

"Just be warned, it might be a bit mushy." He said.

James moved to place his arsehole over Gabrielle's head, and then he sat it down so that he was sitting with his arsehole in Gabrielle's mouth. Gabrielle flicked her tongue over James' hole, and she tasted some dried on leftover shit from earlier on. James moaned as she did it.

"Here it comes!" He said, as he felt the sloppy turds inside him break loose.

Gabrielle only just registered the warning before her mouth was assaulted by the slimy, sloppy deluge of semi-diarrhoea from James. The turds were extremely mushy but not liquid. They tasted extremely bitter, and Gabrielle loved it. Her mouth was filled to the brim and James tightened his sphincter to stop the flow. He looked behind him and saw Gabrielle's mouth filled with his shit and some flecks on her face. It was a really hot sight. Gabrielle started to chew on the greenish-brownish mushy poop as James turned around and went on his knees so that his ballsack was 10 centimetres above her mouth. He tilted himself forward, so that his still rock hard cock was pointing downwards at her mouth. Gabrielle realised what he was going to do and stopped chewing to open her mouth. James moved down, bringing his cock closer to her mouth and eventually penetrating her mouth which was still full of his shit. He started thrusting into her mouth, coating his dick in hot shit. Gabrielle was loving it too, licking his dick as it thrusted in and out. James went a bit deeper, to the back of her mouth, and it felt amazing. But he needed this to last longer, so he slowed down and pulled out of Gabrielle's mouth. He shuffled forward a bit and lowered himself again, but straight this time, so that his hairy balls were hovering just above the shit pit that was her mouth. He lowered them into her mouth and she started to lick them and gently bite them with her lips. James loved every second of it. Eventually Gabrielle stopped.

"Shit on my tits!" She said, and James complied, positioning his ass above Gabrielle's boobs. He let out a small fart, and then another shit shower followed, with Gabrielle rubbing her tits together as they were coated in James' runny poop. James ran out of poop after a few seconds and decided to sit down lightly on her breasts. He made circular motions, rubbing the shit on her tits on to his asscheeks and in his hairy crack. He moved backwards and rubbed it all over her abdomen.

"Do you know what an Alabama Hot Pocket is, James?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yeah!" James replied enthusiastically.

Gabrielle nodded and James got up off Gabrielle. Gabrielle positioned herself so that her back was curved, with her pussy pointing upwards and the back of her head down on the bed. She put her fingers on either side of her pussy lips and pulled them apart to reveal the pink inside.

It won't be pink for much longer, James thought.

He moved his ass to above her open pussy, and prepared to give her a moment she wouldn't forget. He let his sphincter loosen and immediately his shit poured out of his asshole and into the big hole that was Gabrielle's pussy. She filled up and moaned in pleasure as it spilled out over her clit and onto her stomach. James' shit shower suddenly stopped and he realised that he had a big monster waiting inside him. He decided to save it for a little bit later. He had something else to tend to for now.

Gabrielle stopped holding open her pussy and let it close, trapping the hot mess inside her. James kneeled before her pussy, then went down on her and started licking to clean the mess on her skin. He licked up the mushy poop which had exited his asshole 30 seconds earlier. It was still hot and he scooped some of it off Gabrielle's stomach and dropped it into her mouth. She licked her lips and chewed, but it was mushy enough that you could swallow it straight away. James continued licking around her vagina then got up and rubbed his cock, which was still shitty from earlier.

Gabrielle signalled for him to lie down, and with a rush of excitement, James knew what was coming. He laid himself down on the bed and Gabrielle set her black booty over James' mouth but kept it a few inches above so that there was a small gap between his muncher and her shitter. Her asshole opened up to reveal a big log which even James would have trouble fitting in his mouth. It edged out agonisingly slowly, with James' tongue in anticipation of the solid brown shape he was about to receive.

Gabrielle gasped as the apex of her turd was pushed through her stretched asshole.

It must be sore passing something like that, James thought.

She tried to sustain it for as long as she could, but she gave in and her sphincter clenched, cutting off the shit and depositing it into James' mouth, head first.

"Sorry James, I just couldn't keep it up." Gabrielle said, and James replied with a nod. "But I have a full bladder now, so you can have that."

James smiled and Gabrielle placed her dirty pussy lips over his mouth, making sure her urethra was inside. Then she let the waterworks flow, and James' mouth was flooded in no time. She struggled to stop the flow but eventually did, and waited while James chewed her shit mixed in with piss. She stuck two fingers in his mouth and licked them.

"Mm, not bad." She said.

James swallowed the last mouthful of shit and was finally able to speak again.

"I'm ready for the rest of it now!"

"Coming right up."

Gabrielle moved back to her former position and started pissing again, and James gulped it all down like an obedient little boy. There wasn't much in her though so it lasted only a few seconds.

James decided it was time for him to be the dominant again, as he had replenished some of his shit in his rectum, so he gave Gabrielle a little push to let her fall back on to the bed, and he placed his asshole over her tits. He let out some more of his sloppy waste, yellow this time, onto Gabrielle's sizeable black melons, his almost yellow slop collecting in the valley between them. Gabrielle pushed her tits together and rubbed it all round them, as she moaned. Shit stopped pouring our James' asshole but he sat down on her tits, covering his arse in poop. It was amazing. He turned round, and pushed a small sloppy pile in between her tits up over her neck and into her mouth. Gabrielle gagged, it was very bitter, but she swallowed anyway. James licked some off of her tits as well, gagging with the bitterness just as Gabrielle had done. But that was all they had in each other, so they had to bring their session to an end.

"Boy, James, that was great!" Gabrielle said.

"You could say that again, that was even better than the time I did it with Dana!" James added.

But now, there was the question of how to clean up the mess.


	10. Kerry and Gabs get some action

Gabrielle was walking down the corridor to James' room. She had recently found out about his unusual fetish and realised she had it as well. She knocked on his door three times, and James opened the door, half dressed after a day of lessons and training.

"Yeah, what is it?" He said, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey James. I heard you're into, well, uhh... Scat. I wanted to tell you I like it too..."

"Wait, really? Are you having me on?"

"I want your shit, James!" She said a bit too loudly as she pushed him into the room as she walked in.

"Wow, uh, ok Gabs. Wait, did you say you wanted _my_ shit?"

"Yeah James, I want _yours_." She said in an enticing voice.

"Lie down on my bed and you'll get a taste!" He said, smiling back at her.

Gabrielle pulled her top off to reveal a pair of big black tits, almost as big as Dana's, that he was going to enjoy playing with. Then she reached down and pulled down her trousers. James was surprised by the lack of panties as she walked over to his bed and lied down. She had a smooth bum and a big clit above a black vagina with a big flower. James pulled down his trousers to show Gabrielle a gift of his own.

"Before you get my shit, Gabs, you'll need to take my piss." James said.

Gabrielle nodded and James placed his now hard cock over her clit so that it was pointing over her chest to her tits. James always found it hard to pee with an erection but it was easy this time. The golden stream ran out of his cock, propelled further than usual by his boner. It hit Gabrielle's tits and she, not wanting to miss out on the taste, pulled them to the side to make a gap so that James' piss went in between them and into her mouth. She savoured the bitter salty taste and gulped it down. James hadn't drunken much during the day so the golden flow didn't last long.

Quickly, James walked over to his bathroom and had a few glasses of water to ensure there would be more later. He walked out of his bathroom and walked over to Gabrielle lying on the bed.

"Ready for the main course?" He teased.

"Ready as ever!" Gabrielle replied excitedly.

"Just be warned, it might be a bit mushy." He said.

James moved to place his arsehole over Gabrielle's head, and then he sat it down so that he was sitting with his arsehole in Gabrielle's mouth. Gabrielle flicked her tongue over James' hole, and she tasted some dried on leftover shit from earlier on. James moaned as she did it.

"Here it comes!" He said, as he felt the sloppy turds inside him break loose.

Gabrielle only just registered the warning before her mouth was assaulted by the slimy, sloppy deluge of semi-diarrhoea from James. The turds were extremely mushy but not liquid. They tasted extremely bitter, and Gabrielle loved it. Her mouth was filled to the brim and James tightened his sphincter to stop the flow. He looked behind him and saw Gabrielle's mouth filled with his shit and some flecks on her face. It was a really hot sight. Gabrielle started to chew on the greenish-brownish mushy poop as James turned around and went on his knees so that his ballsack was 10 centimetres above her mouth. He tilted himself forward, so that his still rock hard cock was pointing downwards at her mouth. Gabrielle realised what he was going to do and stopped chewing to open her mouth. James moved down, bringing his cock closer to her mouth and eventually penetrating her mouth which was still full of his shit. He started thrusting into her mouth, coating his dick in hot shit. Gabrielle was loving it too, licking his dick as it thrusted in and out. James went a bit deeper, to the back of her mouth, and it felt amazing. But he needed this to last longer, so he slowed down and pulled out of Gabrielle's mouth. He shuffled forward a bit and lowered himself again, but straight this time, so that his hairy balls were hovering just above the shit pit that was her mouth. He lowered them into her mouth and she started to lick them and gently bite them with her lips. James loved every second of it. Eventually Gabrielle stopped.

"Shit on my tits!" She said, and James complied, positioning his ass above Gabrielle's boobs. He let out a small fart, and then another shit shower followed, with Gabrielle rubbing her tits together as they were coated in James' runny poop. James ran out of poop after a few seconds and decided to sit down lightly on her breasts. He made circular motions, rubbing the shit on her tits on to his asscheeks and in his hairy crack. He moved backwards and rubbed it all over her abdomen.

"Do you know what an Alabama Hot Pocket is, James?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yeah!" James replied enthusiastically.

Gabrielle nodded and James got up off Gabrielle. Gabrielle positioned herself so that her back was curved, with her pussy pointing upwards and the back of her head down on the bed. She put her fingers on either side of her pussy lips and pulled them apart to reveal the pink inside.

It won't be pink for much longer, James thought.

He moved his ass to above her open pussy, and prepared to give her a moment she wouldn't forget. He let his sphincter loosen and immediately his shit poured out of his asshole and into the big hole that was Gabrielle's pussy. She filled up and moaned in pleasure as it spilled out over her clit and onto her stomach. James' shit shower suddenly stopped and he realised that he had a big monster waiting inside him. He decided to save it for a little bit later. He had something else to tend to for now.

Gabrielle stopped holding open her pussy and let it close, trapping the hot mess inside her. James kneeled before her pussy, then went down on her and started licking to clean the mess on her skin. He licked up the mushy poop which had exited his asshole 30 seconds earlier. It was still hot and he scooped some of it off Gabrielle's stomach and dropped it into her mouth. She licked her lips and chewed, but it was mushy enough that you could swallow it straight away. James continued licking around her vagina then got up and rubbed his cock, which was still shitty from earlier.

Gabrielle signalled for him to lie down, and with a rush of excitement, James knew what was coming. He laid himself down on the bed and Gabrielle set her black booty over James' mouth but kept it a few inches above so that there was a small gap between his muncher and her shitter. Her asshole opened up to reveal a big log which even James would have trouble fitting in his mouth. It edged out agonisingly slowly, with James' tongue in anticipation of the solid brown shape he was about to receive.

Gabrielle gasped as the apex of her turd was pushed through her stretched asshole.

It must be sore passing something like that, James thought.

She tried to sustain it for as long as she could, but she gave in and her sphincter clenched, cutting off the shit and depositing it into James' mouth, head first.

"Sorry James, I just couldn't keep it up." Gabrielle said, and James replied with a nod. "But I have a full bladder now, so you can have that."

James smiled and Gabrielle placed her dirty pussy lips over his mouth, making sure her urethra was inside. Then she let the waterworks flow, and James' mouth was flooded in no time. She struggled to stop the flow but eventually did, and waited while James chewed her shit mixed in with piss. She stuck two fingers in his mouth and licked them.

"Mm, not bad." She said.

James swallowed the last mouthful of shit and was finally able to speak again.

"I'm ready for the rest of it now!"

"Coming right up."

Gabrielle moved back to her former position and started pissing again, and James gulped it all down like an obedient little boy. There wasn't much in her though so it lasted only a few seconds.

James decided it was time for him to be the dominant again, as he had replenished some of his shit in his rectum, so he gave Gabrielle a little push to let her fall back on to the bed, and he placed his asshole over her tits. He let out some more of his sloppy waste, yellow this time, onto Gabrielle's sizeable black melons, his almost yellow slop collecting in the valley between them. Gabrielle pushed her tits together and rubbed it all round them, as she moaned. Shit stopped pouring our James' asshole but he sat down on her tits, covering his arse in poop. It was amazing. He turned round, and pushed a small sloppy pile in between her tits up over her neck and into her mouth. Gabrielle gagged, it was very bitter, but she swallowed anyway. James licked some off of her tits as well, gagging with the bitterness just as Gabrielle had done. But that was all they had in each other, so they had to bring their session to an end.

"Boy, James, that was great!" Gabrielle said.

"You could say that again, that was even better than the time I did it with Dana!" James added.

But now, there was the question of how to clean up the mess.


	11. 11: Ryan Meets Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during People's Republic, CHERUB Series 2 Book 1. Ryan learns that Amy and himself have something in common...

Ryan had been through a tough day. He wasn't able to make friends with his target, Ethan, because of Ethan's other morbidly obese friend, Yannis, who kept on swatting Ryan's friend-making attempts away.

It was frustrating, to say the least.

He walked back to the luxury beach house he was staying in, posing as Ryan Brasker, with ex-NAVY SEAL and current FBI agent Ted Brasker posing as his father, and former CHERUB agent and current TFU agent Amy Collins holding the role of his half-sister.

He hosed down his sandy feet on the metal-grilled floor of the beach shower and padded into the basement, fully kitted out with gym equipment as CHERUB agents are expected to maintain high levels of fitness whilst on missions. Ryan glanced at the treadmill and weight bench, but decided that the punch bag hanging from the ceiling would be best to let out his frustration. Ryan quickly warmed up with some stretches before launching a quick assault of kicks and punches on the bag. After five minutes of attempting to destroy the bag, Amy Collins, the very hot babe posing as his half-sister came down the stairs.

"Give the poor bag a break!" She shouted, as she strolled into the gym.

Ryan was breathless, but his breath still caught as Amy walked up towards him in a lime green bikini, still wet from the pool. It left little to the imagination, and his dick started to rise inside his pants. Luckily, Amy didn't seem to notice, or if she did she was doing a very good job at concealing it.

"Sorry, I was pushing the envelope, you know?" Ryan said.

Amy sensed Ryan's frustration.

"I could hear you beating the bag from two floors up."

She inspected the dent in the heavy bag, before launching a heavy kick, spraying Ryan with chlorinated drips.

"Not bad," Ryan said, before performing a similar kick on the bag.

Amy didn't appreciate having her combat skills referred to as not bad. She threw a kick so hard that it pushed the bag violently upwards. As it crashed down, the chain holding it up made a crunch followed by a hollow boom as the entire ceiling flexed.

Ryan was very impressed by this, but also intimidated.

"God help any guy who messes with you," Ryan laughed.

"Maybe you'll be next," She said, as she fixed her gaze on the bulge from his shorts.

Ryan turned bright red and turned to hide his raging erection from her.

"S-sorry, Amy, I-"

She closed in and hushed him with a finger to his lips.

"It's ok Ryan, but I know a way to really relieve frustration," She smiled, drawing her finger from his lips down his chest, and lower.

"You know, we were doing an installation of new encryption tools on the laptops here, and I was left to do yours. Maybe it was a bit of a breach of your privacy, but I took a peek at your browsing history.

Oh no. Ryan knew where this had to be going. No no no!

"I'm surprised that a trained CHERUB agent doesn't use privacy mode when he looks at things he shouldn't,"

Ryan gulped.

"And I think that Scat is certainly a fetish I haven't seen anyone have before."

"No, wait, Amy, I can explain-" Ryan began, but Amy interrupted him.

"Well, anyone but myself,"

Ryan's brain stopped for a second. Amy, the total babe, into the same niche and gross fetish as him? The words simply did not compute.

"You-you're into Scat?" Ryan stuttered, his brain turned to mush by the conflicting thoughts and emotions erupting inside him.

"Well, if I didn't make it obvious enough, here you go: Ryan, I'd love to play with you and your dirty asshole."

She began to unzip his shorts, and he offered no resistance. His cock was almost fully erect, and Amy went down to her knees, holding Ryan's member in her hand, stroking it up and down to get it to his full 6 inch size. Amy closed her lips round the head of Ryan's penis, and Ryan gave a little whimper. She began to move her mouth up and down the full length of Ryan's cock. Ryan was loving it, and he placed his hand on the back of Amy's blonde hair and helped push her back and forth.

Of course, this wasn't Amy's first time doing things like this, and so as she sensed Ryan was approaching orgasm, she stopped giving him heaven. Ryan was surprised by this change of events, but went along with it as Amy detached her lips from his shaft.

"How's your bladder feeling?" She asked.

"Full," He replied, already guessing what she would say next.

But it seemed like Amy knew that he knew, because she gave a subtle nod and Ryan began to piss over her face, and his piss ran down her face and over her breasts. He adjusted his aim so that he was pissing straight into her open mouth. It was hot in Santa Cruz, and Ryan hadn't had much to drink,

She shuffled round to his behind, and commanded him to bend over and get down on his knees in a doggy-style pose. Ryan knew what was coming next, and happily complied. Amy yanked down his shorts in one fluid motion and peered at his slightly hairy, slightly dirty, and definitely sweaty asshole. She tentatively stroked her finger down his crack, the tip gathering some specks of shit and sweat. Ryan shivered. Then, without warning, Amy advanced, burying her face in his crack and sliding her tongue down his nether region. She tasted his salty sweat, and bitter waste leftover from past trips to the toilet. Of course, this trip would be like no other for Ryan. It was paradise to him, her slick tongue sliding down where it shouldn't and cleaning him up. Amy stepped it up a notch by slowly inserting her tongue inside his tight asshole. Now her tongue was invaded by the bitter taste of human waste that she knew all too well. She tightened her grip on Ryan's buttcheek, causing him to give a little jolt.

Ryan gave his rectal muscles a push, shifting the shit inside him and slowly pushing it to the opening currently occupied by Amy's tongue. She was poking it in and out through Ryan's puckered chute, and it soon met with a solid yet slimy turd. It pressed on Amy's tongue, wanting to go forth, and Amy relented, letting the turd slither through his tight hole, only to be captured by her waiting mouth. Ryan grunted as he continued to push out the gnarly shit, hard and tightly packed with all the digested remains of Amy's cooking. Now it looked like she was getting it out the other end. Amy loved the bitter taste of the seven inch long log invading her mouth. It was still warm from Ryan's rectum and although it was hard and dense it was slick on the outside. Ryan couldn't keep it up and closed his sphincter. Amy was left with the dirty turd half in her mouth, wondering what to do next. After a few seconds of consolidation, and watching Ryan's asshole twitch with more shit waiting inside, she reached up, picked the poop out of her mouth and started to rub it over her large breasts. However, this was a difficult task whilst kneeling, so Amy lied down on her back and shuffled so that she was lying between Ryan's legs and her chest was underneath his ass. Ryan relaxed his sphincter and another log poked its head out of his pink ring. It moved at a moderate pace, already halfway out of his anus. This one was only 5 inches long but still as wide as the last, finishing its journey through the asshole and onto Amy's chest, where it rolled into the valley between her tits. Amy let it lie there, as she spotted yet another turd exiting Ryan. Amy bent up and gave a long, deep lick down Ryan's crevice between his cheeks, spending extra time on the shit, which was thinner and more slimy than its predecessors. It slid out and fell onto Amy with a splat.

"I think that's it, Amy," Ryan said, as he turned around to see Amy who had two and a half turds sitting between her breasts, which were coated in a thin layer of his shit.

"Ok, then why don't you come and help me," Amy smiled.

Ryan crawled over and picked up what was left of his first, large poop and put in into Amy's mouth. She began to eat it, as Ryan worked with the other hard shit, sliding it down her abdomen to her shaved wet pussy, glistening in the harsh white light of the gym. He lied down himself, and gave a few tentative licks down Amy's 21 year old vagina. He got a bit braver and licked deeper and more forcefully, until he could sense Amy was enjoying it. Then he introduced his fingers, slowly stepping up his game so that he was now three fingers deep, with her having some involuntary spasms and muffled moans as she continued to finish up Ryan's poop in her mouth. Eventually she reached orgasm and let out a big squirt, most of which Ryan captured in his mouth.

"Mmmm, Ryan you're so good!" She moaned.

Ryan met her eyes and smiled, as he slid his other hard turd down to her pink pussy lips. He rubbed it against the opening, getting some more moans from Amy, before eventually pushing it in. However, it was a wide poop, and this only ended mashing it up against her vagina lips. So he decided to continue with this, mashing it into her pussy and covering this area of her body in poop. Once he'd exhausted his supply, he went down on her once again, except this time he was licking up his own shit that he'd rubber all over her. Amy meanwhile had finished the poop Ryan had given her to ingest and looked on at the hot sight as he worked. He did this for two minutes, and afterwards her pussy lips were a bit less brown, but still as beautiful. He flipped himself so that now his rock hard erection was on show, and Amy knew exactly what he was hoping for. She flashed him a grin and straddled his dick, whilst Ryan began to thrust. He still couldn't believe it, even just getting off with Amy would have been amazing, but this was beyond everything he could have imagined. Ryan had never had sex before, and was on the edge of cumming inside of Amy. Amy sensed this, and lifted herself clear. Ryan came all over her dirty asscheeks. He barely noticed a rumbling sound before hot air blasted over his penis, and he smelt a nasty fart which the hot girl in front of him had just released.

"Ooooops! Must have been something I ate!" She grinned, putting her hand over her mouth in a fake shock gesture.

She moved forwards so that her asshole was sitting a comfortable few inches above Ryan's still-hard cock. She let out another wet fart, which smelled just as good as the last one.

"Prepare yourself Ryan, I had a big dinner last night!"

She ended her sentence with a thin stream of creamy shit shooting out of her asshole, hitting his cock and balls, covering them in warm shit that smelt of the remnants of a spicy curry. She closed her brown-stained chilli ring, abruptly ending the deluge. She shuffled backwards, shoving her smelly ass in his face. He buried himself in her crack, and passed his tongue over her dirty asshole. He got a bitter taste of shit, as his always tasted, with a hint of spices behind it. It was amazing, yet disgusting. It was one of the best things he'd done before; he was buzzing and wishing it would never end. His thoughts were interrupted by a wet fart right into his face, flinging some specks of shit onto his face. Amy's sphincter let loose once again, and his open mouth was filled in no time with her hot shit. He almost threw up with the bitter taste; he'd never had so much before, but he kept it down and tried to keep swallowing her waste. It overflowed from his mouth, covering most of his face in hot shit and letting some drip onto the gym mat below him. The flow from Amy's asshole diminished and Ryan was finally able to breathe again. Amy looked down with a concerned look.

"Okay?" She asked.

The corners of Ryan's mouth pulled up into a smile.

"Better than ever." He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this collection of chapters. I plan to write a similar, smaller collection with the Gone series by Michael Grant.
> 
> If you could spare the time to post a review, that helps lots :)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
